He's Beautiful He's Gorgeous
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Another prompt from Casey 'Flame' Wolfe: "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Carter asked. "Yeah," Brian agreed. "She's gorgeous." They weren't talking about Monica. Carter shows his possessive side in this fic. He doesn't like Monica touching and talking to Brian. Brian is his. slightly canon with 2f2f yet not. Brian/Verone There shall be smut in here also.


**Prompt: "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Carter asked. "Yeah," Brian agreed. "She's gorgeous." They weren't talking about Monica.**

Pairing: Brian/Verone

* * *

Walking into the club with Rome at the time that Verone said for us to meet him, I could immediately feel eyes on us. "You aight brah?" Rome asked me, bumping shoulders with me. I nodded, shaking off the feeling. "Someone's watching us-well me." "Someone's always watching you pretty boy" I rolled my eyes. Not what I meant. We saw Monica heading toward us. "Still don't trust her?" I asked, looking at him. Rome rolled his eyes, "What cop have I ever trusted?" "Me" He snorted, "You aren't a cop anymore." "Still" "No still Bri, I wouldn't even be talking to you." I shrugged as Monica finally reached us, "Hey" "Hey," I said, nudging Rome. He grunted, "Hey. Yo Bri, Imma catch you later" and he walked off. I rolled my eyes at his retreating figure.

"He still doesn't like me huh?" I shook my head, sitting down next to her at the bar, again feeling those eyes on me yet again. "Nope, he doesn't like law enforcement." She nodded but tilted her head like she was trying to figure out something. She let whatever it was go and starting touching my arm and asking where I got my cloth bracelet from. I told her it was from Arizona, not that it was Jesse's. Few people knew that. Rome started heading back our way when a waitress walked up and said that Verone was waiting for us.

Rome was staring at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He moved his eyes towards the lounge where Verone was waiting. I turned around and looked and he was staring at us-no, he was staring at me. That's who has been staring since I walked in. I looked back at Rome and nodded my head a little and we walked over to the lounge. Verone's bodyguards let us through, Monica went to sit down and Verone looked at Rome and said, "Go sit down. I'll talk to you in a minute." Rome went to sit down and looked at me. Verone turned and looked at me. Stared. I stared back, tensing a little. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he said, raising his eyebrows a little and licking his lips. My eyes flicked down to his lips. -Those lips are very nice- I flicked my eyes back to his eyes and I saw his eyebrows go a little higher. "Yeah" I replied, "She's gorgeous" Verone chuckled a little.

"Enrique, Roberto" he snapped his fingers and pointed at some guy. "Bring him to the back room." They nodded, making their way towards the guy and the woman he was with. He looked at us, "We're headed into a private room now." Monica lead the way out with Rome behind her, me, and with Verone taking the end. I felt his eyes on me the whole walk there. I looked at him over my shoulder and raised my eyebrows. He smirked and raised his in return. I inwardly groaned. It was going to be one of those nights.

Monica opened the door, going in with Rome behind her. Verone grabbed my wrist, tugging me away from the door. "I want to speak with Brian here alone. Enrique and Roberto will be here soon." He closed the door and tugged me further down the hallway. "Verone, where-" He opened another door and pushed me against the door, closing it. "I can't stand her hands on you" he growled, raking his nails down my arms and grabbing me and kissing me harshly. I pulled back from the kiss and stared at him. "Verone-" "No, you're mine Bri." I smirked at him, "Oh really?" "Yes really." I shrugged, pulling him closer by his shirt until our lips were almost touching. "Then you better get rid of her." Verone chuckled, "It's Carter first, and secondly, I will in due time. I know who she's working for. I know who you are working for and Rome but for good reasons you two are." I froze. "Verone-Carter, you know?" He nodded. "Been feeding her the wrong information for almost a year. She's good, but not that good." I nodded, starting to step away from him. He tugged me back, "You, dear Bri, aren't going anywhere. I like you a lot. I know you like me too." I nodded, I do like him. A lot. "Bri, stop thinking so hard about it. I'm not going to kill you or Rome." "No?" He shook his head. "I want you to help me."

* * *

"You have to fix your hair Carter. It can't look like I've been running my hands through it." I laughed, trying to smooth down his hair. Carter huffed, adjusting my shirt to hide my new set of marks. I buttoned one more button his shirt to hide the ones I gave him. "I'll talk to Rome tonight about it and we'll try to plan something." Carter wrapped his arms around my waist, "I was thinking you could come home with me." I raised my eyebrow, pulling on one of his locks, "Not while she's around." He nodded, tugging me in for a kiss. "For now." I rolled my eyes, stepping out of his arms and taking hold of his hand, starting for the door. "Time we get back yes?" He sighed. I laughed, "You're the one that dragged me back here." "I know"

* * *

When we got back to the private room where everyone was waiting for us, I did a double-check over us to make sure that nothing looked out of place. Carter looked at me, "We good Bri?" I nodded, reaching for the door. "Wait." "What?" Carter kissed me again, "Ok. Don't know when I'll be able to do that again." He opened the door and let me go in first and Enrique and Roberto stood up. "Everything ok boss?" Carter nodded, "Everything's good. Now where's our rat?"

* * *

"I can't wait til I have you in my bed Bri." Carter rasped over the phone. "I bet you can't Carter." I could hear him shifting in bed. "Should I let you get your rest Bri?" I shrugged even though he couldn't see it, "I'd rather be deprived, but since you aren't here, I'll go to sleep Carter." he laughed, "That's cold." "They don't call me Snowman for nothing baby." "Right. Good night Bri." "You mean morning. You kept me up all night." I said, looking at the clock, which just changed to 2:15 am. Carter made a noise deep in his throat in chuckled, "If you stayed over here, we could be doing a lot more fun at 2:15 in the morning than just on the phone." I laughed, "Good night Carter." "Night Bri baby."

I opened my eyes in a flash, someone was in the houseboat with me. I moved my hand under the pillow again and grabbed the gun. I sat up, pointing the gun at Monica. "Carter plans to kill you once you deliver the money." I stared at her. Rome ran in, "Verone's boys are here... Oh, I see what they came for." "Go stall!" Rome growled and went back outside. I hurried Monica to the bathroom and started throwing on my clothes. -Carter must be really close then- I checked the bathroom again to make sure Monica left before I joined them outside. Carter walked up, "Enrique, Roberto, tail her and kill her. Don't let her get away or check in with them ok?" They nodded and headed off. Carter walked up to me, "She touch you?" "No," I yawned. "She woke me up though." "And that's my cue to leave." Carter shook his head, "Don't. I'm kidnapping Bri for a few days." I smiled, and ran back in the houseboat to grab my bag. Rome rolled his eyes, "I'm still out. Catch you later Bri, call me." "Will do!" I shouted, running back out and locking up. "Ready?" Carter asked. "Ready."

Carter's driver drove us back to the compound and we got out. "Hungry?" "Always" Carter took my hand and led me inside. "What do you want to eat?" "Whatever you're making or ordering." Carter nodded and pushed me towards the stairs, "You can sleep with me in my room or you can have the guest room. You pick, but go shower and change." I nodded, "One condition. You have to change into more comfortable wear. None of the silk shirts cooking." Carter laughed and nodded, walking upstairs and I followed him. He paused at the guest bedroom, looking at me. I looked back at him. He led me to his bedroom and opened the door. Earth tones, warm, inviting, and it smelled like him. I wasn't sure if Carter even wore cologne. "Bathroom through that door, closets right there. Towels are in the bathroom. Anything you need Bri?" I dropped my bag to the ground and walked over to him. "Hm...you."

He growled, kissing me and nipping my lower lip. I moaned, threading my fingers through his hair, messing up the gelled masterpiece. He pulled me towards the bed, tugging off my shirt. I was trying to be careful with the buttons on his shirt, but I was too impatient. I ripped his shirt. "Brian!" "I'll buy you a new one, but that's not important right now. You getting in me is way more important than that." He growled, "Really?" I nodded, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down, starting on mine. He batted my hands away, pulling the jeans off my legs and throwing them across the room. I pulled him up to me, kissing him. He pulled away, turning my head to the side, looking at my neck. "Good, they're still there." He licked over where the hickey he gave me was, before biting down again, remarking me. "Carter...hurry." He reached over in his side table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers and brushed one over my opening. I shifted, kissing him. "Been awhile?" I nodded, then moaned as his finger sunk in. "Another." He slipped another in, crooking his fingers. I moaned loudly, arching up into his fingers. "Right there Bri baby?" I nodded. "I can't hear you, what was that?" He continuously crooked his fingers up. "Bastard" I groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. He slipped his fingers out, rolling on the condom. Carter pulled me closer, kissing me softly while sinking in. I tugged his hair, groaning his name. Carter growled, pulling me closer, "Mine. Not hers." I rolled my hips into him, "I know." "Good" Carter pulled out and pushed back in, going faster, harder, and deeper all at the same time. Carter tugged my head back, licking up my neck. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Carter chuckled in my ear before rolling his over. I was going to cum. I knew it. Carter tugged my neck to the side again and rolled his hips before biting down on my neck. Hard. I let out a hoarse cry, shuddering as I came on his stomach. "C-Carter..." Carter hummed, licking my neck and kissing it. "Hm Bri baby?" "Tired" I mumbled into his neck. He laughed, rolling his over and then pulling out gently. "I'll be right back ok?" I nodded, rolling over in his sheets.

There was a knock on the door and Carter went to answer it, in lounge pants. "What." "Monica...the cops know that we killed her." "What do you mean 'they know'?" "Wire." "We'll deal with this later. They can't incriminate you two, right?" ... "Good. We'll deal with-better yet, pin it on the rat." "Yes boss" Carter closed the door and climbed in bed after me. "What happens now Carter?" "We take a nap. I make enchiladas for us. We eat. We make some more love. We stay up until 2:15 and then we start all over again."


End file.
